prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Staff
These people are in our official staff: * FlareonIsAwesome13 is a bureaucrat and administrator * Glaciersong is an administrator * * Shizuekana is in inactive Bureaucrat * * FourSevensRiolu is an administrator * Cooler88986 is an administrator * PokemonUser37 is an administrator There is currently one spot for admin rights (sorry Waye26, you cannot have it). To have it, you have to be on the wiki everyday and get 6th on the leaderboard. Requirements * be on top 5 of the leaderboard * have the Amethyst Love badge * have 500+ edits Our Official Description FlareonIsAwesome13 Hi I am FlareonIsAwesome13. I love cute pets and adorable pets. Especially cats and dogs. I am a huge fan of Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon is Flareon on all the other Eevee evolutions. My name in Prodigy is Angelina Fardancer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I would love to answer them and I will try to respond immediately! Hehehe I also play Asphalt 8. If you see me during multiplayer, hi! My name in Asphalt 8 is Flareon1000Awesome and I have the phoenix symbol. Some of best cars I have are Lykan Hypersport, 9FF GT9 VMAX (my favourite car), Fenyr Supersport, GTA Spano, Arrinera Hussarya, Aston Martin Vulcan, Arrinera Hussarya GT, Devel Sixteen Prototype and Mosler Land Shark and many more awesome cars! Favourite world: Animalia My to do list: # Clean up spam. # Make responsible and trustworthy people admin for this wiki. 3. Get 1st place on the leaderboard! ---- Glaciersong My nickname is Glaceon or Glacier. I like dogs more than cats! I also have a Quotev and Pokefarm account, both named Glaciersong. Feel free to chat with me there or here! If you can't already tell, my favorite Pokemon is Glaceon. I can do basic coding, and combine pictures to make cards or whatever, and I'm a fan of Pokefusion sprites. Example: Card Thing As for editing, I mostly fix the format and create new pages, but if you need help, message me. Currently: trying to beat Flareon on the leaderboard & post necessary images ---- Ironlightning ---- FourSevensRiolu Hey...I know this is an official protected page, so I hope this doesn't get messed up... I'm a reliable user who's responsible for a lot here. I'm an administrator, and the glad Lucario always scouring for lucario fusion fanart (possibly from you!). My server time is EST, three hours behind (four hours, considering Spring and Summer times). The avid blogger and forum-talker, I'm glad to present this place as a highly social area. I'm looking for good competition around here...if you start it, I do my best to crush the competition...however, sometimes I just stop for reasons. My Prodigy Math Game Character is Erica Strongrunner (my counterpart is Aaron Strongrunner when I ever have to change gender). You can usually see my in the all-Draconyx Armor Fashion Line, and with Duelist Boots, and on top, a good EPIC by my side. I will be happy to gather some in-game information for the wiki, as long as its within reach (not like beating Crios or Mira anytime soon). I'm an amateur coder, and I would like to learn a lot from experts at wikitext, CSS, hexcode, C++, JavaScript, anything.I'm also working on making up stories on other sites, so I hope to see you all around under the codename of RioluAria. Peace out ☮! ---- Cooler88986 ---- PokemonUser37 The newest admin so far.... Ok, my admin duties are simple. My duties on this wiki is to what all the other admins do! and contribute to this wiki every day--that's a promise! Feel free to ask me anything on my Message Wall! I like all Pokemon, and I work for it! I love Pikachu most of all! PikaPikaPikaChuuuuuuu!!!!! ↑My Images→ Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Community Page